Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart)
Harvey Dent was played by Aaron Eckhart in The Dark Knight. Harvey Dent has been elected DA of Gotham City. His election takes place during the viral marketing campaign that lead up to the film. He is supported by Bruce Wayne's love, Rachel Dawes. The White Knight Having won Gotham City's election for District Attorney, Dent wastes no time in bringing well known mob boss Sal Maroni to trial. Some tension is revealed between Dent and the assistant DA, Rachel Dawes when Dent arrives late, to which suggest that they flip his father's lucky coin to see who presents first. The basis of his case was made around the sworn testimony of a mafia wiseguy, leading Dent to accuse Maroni of seizing control of Gotham's organized crime while Carmine Falcone remains in prison. Unfortunately, the statement quickly becomes purgatory when the witness jokingly states that he was, in fact, the leader of the Maroni family, stating that Sal was nothing but a fall guy. With permission from the presiding judge, Dent treats the witness as hostile to which the wiseguy produces a handgun and points it directly at Dent's chest. Fortunately, the gun backfires, and Dent subdues the witness with a punch before the man is taken down and handcuffed by officers. Dent takes the handgun and quickly discerns that it's a Chinese weapon, laying it before Maroni and taunting him, "Next time, I suggest you buy American." Then as a show of theatrics, Dent turns to the witness as he's being dragged off and suggests that he's not done despite his near death experience. The observing crowd laughs and applauds the confident DA. After the court case, Dawes makes Dent promise to play fair with Jim Gordon, the Lieutenant now in charge of Gotham City's new Major Crimes Unit. Upon meeting with Gordon, Dent confirms that because of the perjury, Sal Maroni could not be indited, but also notes that the mafia will constantly be giving people second chances. Gordon at the time, was seeking five search warrants for an equal number of banks, as these were suspected of being holding reserves of the mob's life savings. Although as interested in shutting down the mob's funds as Gordon is, Dent is both curious as to Gordon's involvement with the vigilante known as Batman, as the police made use of lightly irradiated bills in order to track down which banks the mob uses. The conversations also reveals a thorn of distrust between the two men, as much of Dent's experience and first-hand attempts to stop corruption within Gotham began with his time in Internal Affairs. Dent knows first hand that there are men within Gordon's unit who cannot be trusted, and the difference makes a rift in the two. It was here that Dent alludes he knew the nickname he had been called behind his back, but agrees to get the warrants for Gordon. While at an impressive dinner with Dawes, Bruce Wayne happens to arrive at the same time with well known ballerina, Natasha. Under Bruce's urgings, the couples break bread, giving Wayne an opportunity to get to know Dent. It was during this time that Dent not only defends Batman, but also idolizes him. He admits that he perceives him as a necessity, needed during these dark times. He believes that Batman isn't looking to do it for the rest of his life. This earns the admiration of Wayne, who offers to throw Dent a fund raiser, promising him that he would never desire for campaign donations ever again. Because Dent had ended all other money laundering operations in Gotham, it doesn't take long for the DA to peg Lau as the one who seized the funds before Gordon's unit could. Frustrated, Dent goes to the top of the MCU and activates the Bat-Signal, waiting for Batman to appear. It was then that Gordon, Dent and Batman hold a meeting as a triumvirate of Gotham's finest. Dent explains that the Chinese will not extradite one of their own, and only Batman is able to bring Lau back to the states to stand trial. When Lau is dropped off in front of the MCU, Dent observes the negotiations between Dawes and Lau. Lau makes an offer to hand over information on the mob's investments, Dent realizes he could charge virtually every member of the mafia in one giant Rico conspiracy case. Again, the distrust between Gordon and Dent is revealed when Dent reveals he does not trust Gordon's men. Regardless, Gordon does not permit Lau to be sent to county, in fear that the man would not survive lock up. With Lau's evidence, Gordon takes all members of the mafia into custody, including Sal Maroni and the Chechen. Before Judge Surillo, Dent pushes for an absolutely absurd number of charges in a single case: 712 counts of extortion, 849 counts of racketeering, 246 counts of fraud, 87 counts of conspiracy to commit murder, 527 counts of obstruction of justice and possibly more felonies go unlisted. All leveled against 549 suspects. Before the mayor, Dent is called to explain this extremely difficult conspiracy case. Rather then say that this is a deep stab at justice, Dent suggests instead that this be viewed as a tremendous break from crime for Gotham. Even though the head mafia leaders would post bail, the middle men would not. 18 months would go by between appeals, giving the mayor enough time to clean up and make considerably improves to Gotham City. The mayor agrees to this, but gives Dent a powerful warning that the mob aren't his only enemies, that anyone within Gotham who took pay from them would turn against the District Attorney. The meeting is interrupted as a dead Batman copycat slams into the window. Later that night, Dent arrives at Bruce Wayne's fundraiser with Rachel Dawes, scared at the prospects of meeting Gotham's upper class. After a humorous and short meeting with Alfred, Dent is greeted by Wayne openly, receiving an embarrassing welcome as Wayne gives his support for Dent, and encouraging a round of applause from all of the guests. A few moments later, Dent interrupts the conversation between Dawes and Wayne to speak to his girlfriend. Quietly, Dent builds the conversation to ask Dawes how she would feel about marriage. At first, Dawes is somewaht reluctant to discuss it, but before Dent could further the conversation, Wayne grabs him from behind and locks him in a closet to protect him as the Joker storms the party. During the mayhem that ensured during the Joker's attack, Commissioner Loeb was killed after ingesting an acid thought to be his preferred alcoholic beverage. Soon after, a memorial service is held in his honor. During which, the Joker and his goons, dressed as the firing squad, turn their guns upon the mayor and fail to kill him, striking down Gordon. While the faux firing squad attempted to escape, one of these men was captured. After escorting Dawes to safety, Dent gets into an ambulence with the suspect and seeks to question him, before realizing that his name tag lists the Joker's next intended target: Rachel Dawes. Frustrated, Dent climbs into the cab of the ambulence and drives off to an undisclosed location. After a phone call warning Rachel to get to safety, away from the MCU, he then goes on to interrogate the captured thug. Using a hand gun and the flip of his coin, Dent threatens to kill the man unless he tells him everything he knows about the Joker. After the second toss, the coin is caught by Batman, who had just returned from interrogating Sal Maroni. Batman explains that the henchmen's name is Thomas Schiff, a paranoid schizophrenic who could not tell Dent what he desired. Batman then goes on to explain that if anyone saw what Dent was doing, the prosecution against the mafia would be destroyed, and the only way to stop the Joker is for Batman to turn himself in. As Batman turns to leave, Dent screams his disapproval. The next day, Dent goes before a crowd of police, media and observers to explain that Batman has offered to turn himself in and give into the Joker's demands. But before accepting this, he makes a desperate plea to the people not to give into the whims of a terrorist. Despite his assertions, the people demand that the Batman surrender. Before Bruce Wayne could step forward to confess his identity, Harvey demands that the police arrest him as Batman. In lock up, Dent is cheered for by the GCPD as he marches towards the escort van to take him to county. Despite Rachel's pleas, Dent explains that in doing this, Batman will have a chance to capture the Joker, and promises Rachel he'll go through with this with a flip of his coin, leaving it with her. While locked within the van, Dent is unable to effect the battle the ensues mid-transit. It's only after Gordon reveals himself as alive and well, and that the Joker has been captured, that Dent is set free. Immediately, Dent goes on television to explain his gamble to capture the Joker, until at last he is escorted back to a car to be driven home. Unfortunate, the car is driven by Michael Wuertz, a corrupt cop in the employ of Maroni. Disfigurement After being captured by Wuertz, Dent awakens in a warehouse stacked with drums of fuel. On the opposite end of a rigged landline phone, Rachel Dawes screams, having also been captured by Maroni's men. Dent reassures Rachel as he begins to struggle while tied to his chair. Rachel explains that the timer set before them is set to detonate by the warehouse Dent was in as well as her own whereabouts, and that she was told it was their friends who would have to choose which one of the two would survive. Unfortunately, Dent's efforts to free himself not only throw him to the floor but also knock one of the barrels of gasoline to the ground with him. The gasoline leaks from the top, spreading across the floor and covering the left side of Dent's face. While Dent struggles to stand, Rachel confesses to loving Dent and agrees to his earlier marriage proposal. It was immediately after this that Batman finally bursts in, having been tricked by the Joker. With no time left, Batman immediately dashed forward and drags the struggling Dent away. The two make it clear of the building just as the timer reaches zero and the building explodes. The gasoline soaked half of Dent catches on fire and the man drops to the floor, writhing and screaming as flames consume a full half of his face. at Gotham General.]] Dent is rushed to Gotham General Hospital, where his face is covered by a cloth. When he awakens, he finds his father's lucky coin, left there by an earlier visit by Batman. Turn the coin over, he discovers that one half is greatly burnt. A torrent of emotions envelopes him, as Dent feels the incredible grief overwhelm his common sense. The next day, Jim Gordon visits Dent. Gordon reveals that Dent is refusing medication and skin grafts. Dent changes the subject, asking Gordon against what the nickname was members of the MCU called him. With reluctance, Gordon calls him "Two-Face". Dent turns to stare at a horrified Gordon, revealing the remainder of his visage. But even as Gordon apologizes and turns to leave, Dent swears to him that he is not truly sorry, "Not yet." During the crisis that his threats against the city cause, the Joker disguises himself and inflitrates Gotham General to speak to Dent. Apologizing for the death of Rachel Dawes, the Joker manages to deflect the blame from himself onto Gordon, Batman, Maroni and the corrupt officers. Explaining that he is an agent of chaos, the Joker offers his life to Dent, giving the District Attorney a hand gun and forcibly holding it to his own head. It was then that the Joker explained a point which finally pushed Dent over the edge, "And you know what the best thing about chance is? It's fair." Dent, baffled by the Joker's actions, finally comes to a conclusion- whether or not the Joker leaves would be based upon the toss of his lucky coin. Should the flipped coin land on the unblemished side, the Joker would live. However, should it fall on the burnt half, he would die. The flip of the coin lands in the Joker's favor however, and Dent lets the man leave. It was then that Two-Face was truly born. Two-Face Harvey "Two-Face" starts facing the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping a coin to decide their fates. He is not seen again until the end of the film when Batman finds Gordon and his family with Dent at the building where Rachel died. Harvey proceeds to judge Batman, himself, and Gordon through the chance of coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world. Harvey shoots Batman in the stomach but before he can determine Gordon and his son's fate, Batman tackles him over the side of the building, killing Dent and saving Gordon's son. To preserve Dent's image as Gotham's hero, Batman asks Gordon to blame all the day's deaths on Batman. Hence, the police force start a manhunt for him and Gotham has a funeral for the "White Knight". Themes It could be argued that while Batman Begins was the origin story of Batman, The Dark Knight was more Two-Face's tale. It was highly expressed that both men were effectively two halves of the same coin; one focused on justice regardless of the law while the other sought it through legal means. Both men had high respect and hope for each other, for it was mutual admiration that led both men to work together in hopes of ending Gotham's decades of corruption. The duality that both men possess was portray in many tones, some subtle while others less so. Their nick names of the White Knight and Dark Knight were respective of each other, while their needs were met. There were problems that only Batman could overcome thanks to his vigilante status, while at the same time, only Harvey Dent could deliver legal justice and cement Batman's efforts. Without Dent, Batman's capture of any criminal would be little more then a revolving door, as the legal system would otherwise be corrupted and used at the whim of the mafia. Again like Wayne before him, Harvey's transformation into Two-Face was marked by a tragedy. Where as Bruce Wayne's loss of his family triggered powerful vengeful emotions which he eventually overcame, Harvey never had the time to resolve the intense feelings of loss he felt at the death of Rachel Dawes. Thus, while Wayne's transformation into Batman resolved these emotions from negative to a more positive light, Dent's transformation into Two-Face was more the opposite, poisoning his once decent intentions. However, neither man's reaction to the tragedy could be described as mentally healthy, an unfortunate fact that the Joker constantly tried to make Batman realize and accept. Behind the Scenes Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face: The Gotham district attorney who is hailed as Gotham's "White-Knight"; Dent's battle with the Joker turns Dent into a murderous, disfigured vigilante called "Two-Face". Producer Charles Roven described Dent as initially the "white knight of the city". Wayne sees Dent as his heir, which comes back to the theme of him realizing that being Batman will be a lifelong mission, and the tragedy that follows when Dent is corrupted. Whereas Two-Face is an evil villain in the comics, Nolan chose to portray him as a twisted vigilante to emphasize his role as Batman's counterpart, and Eckhart, who has played corrupt men in films such as The Black Dahlia, Thank You For Smoking and In the Company of Men, notes: "He is still true to himself. He's a crime fighter, he's not killing good people. He's not a bad guy, not purely," while admitting: "I'm interested in good guys gone wrong." Nolan and David S. Goyer had originally considered using Dent in Batman Begins, but they replaced him with the new character Rachel Dawes when they realized they "couldn’t do him justice". Before Eckhart was cast in February 2007, Liev Schreiber, Josh Lucas, and Ryan Phillippe had expressed interest in the role. Nolan chose Eckhart, whom he had considered for the lead role in Memento, citing his "extraordinary" ability as an actor, his embodiment of "that kind of chiselled, American hero quality" projected by Robert Redford, and his subtextual "edge". For Two-Face's make-up, Eckhart warned, "When you look at him, you should get sick to your stomach. Being the guy under all that, well, that was a lot of fun for me. It's like you would feel if you met someone whose face had pretty much been ripped off or burned off with acid ... There are fans on the Internet who have done artist's versions of what they think it will look like, and I can tell you this: They're thinking small; Chris is going way farther than people think." See *Two-Face *Two-Face (Paul Sloane) *Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) *Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones) *Two-Face (BTAS) External links * Two-Face is dead Category: The Dark Knight Villains